Adventures in the wasteland
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Survival in the waste can change us...it can change you mentally...it can change you physically...it's the end of the world and things are not what it used to...mutants...synths...machines...raiders...they are a danger to many innocents and it's up to us to survive those dangers in the Fallout universe with the players who are willing to help others... (SI SYOC. )
1. Entering the Fallout universe

*This is just a side story of my story Adventures in Skyrim whenever the Skyrim players are not in Skyrim and go to Fallout on their free time. If you haven't read that, check that out. Warning: This story contains strong violence, strong foul language, lemons and may contain disturbing scenes that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is your first and final warning. I don't own Fallout or any of the Authors OCS they belong to their rightful owners. I only own myself and my OCS.*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

It's been weeks since me and my friends have been living in the virtual world...a virtual world where we could never age...and never die...let me pick up to speed of what happened. I installed a Skyrim mod that could transport you into the virtual world and was greeted by a man called the Game Master. He created a mod that allowed us the players to go in Skyrim as our own characters. It was admittedly fun...tense and was thrilling. I met familiar faces like my two friends Rachael and Mizuki Miramoto and new faces like Carter Miles. But today...things were getting more interesting...My name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of a new adventure...

It was about two hours later in the virtual world and the Skyrim players were going to an unusual portal...I asked the Game Master about it and he said...

"They're going to the Fallout universe. They got bored of the waiting of me doing some patches in my mod in case a Bethesda bug occurs. Don't worry. No harm will happen to your Skyrim character. He will behave like a well behaved NPC and won't do anything stupid like harming innocents for now reason."

"How long do you think the patches will take?"

"Weeks. Months. Who knows? Bethesda always do a lousy job fixing their bugs so it could take a long time for me to patch the game."

"Will I be looking like my Fallout character or will I look like myself?" I asked.

"You will be looking like yourself however...unlike how in Skyrim how you automatically carry the knowledge from your character, my colleague, Alyssa, will test you and will determine what kind of knowledge she will administer in your mind. I hear she has some sort of serum that can enhance regeneration like the Wolverine and can halt your current age but you'll have to get more details out of her."

"Okay...what test would that be?"

"The G.O.A.T." He said as he sat down on a rock.

"Really?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"Really. It's how she mostly determines what kind of survivor you are going to be in the wasteland."

"I see...well...wish me luck then..."

"Be careful. The Fallout universe is more brutal than being in the Elder scrolls universe so it's best you get in a well known group that can help you survive...though if you ever go to Fallout 4, I suggest the Minutemen. You like helping innocent lives in Fallout 3 and New Vegas and I think the Minutemen is the good faction for you. However...you seem to kind of guy who wants to help runaway synths too since I observed your progress on helping Harkness on Fallout 3 so I guess the Railroad seems like your best to join."

"Wait...you don't know what Fallout game we are heading?" I looked at the Game Master confused.

"No. Alyssa likes keeping secrets from me and likes to surprise me as a result...just expect the unexpected from her."

"Got it..."

So I went through the unusual portal and found myself in a area full of white...as I heard a woman's voice echoing in the distance.

 _ **"Ah...so glad to see new faces here. You must be Dante the Game Master told me about. Nice to see ya. I'm Alyssa. As much as I want to meet you face to face but I'm extremely busy keeping things in check on the game. You know...bugs and NPCS going Aggro for no reason...that kind of stuff. Now...before we start the test..."**_

A green screen appears showing the vault boy with my name over the vault boy near the S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats right in front of me...seems the stats are all on default average...figures...

 _ **"I want you to add some points on your stats so that it can give you some good boosts for your main skills. You know the drill. I'm giving you five points to add in your stats. You can reset the whole stats to 1 and make up stats of your own. Once you're done, we'll begin the G.O.A.T."**_

Hmmmm...I can put the stats of my Fallout 3 character of Intelligence 8 and his charisma was 7...but then there's the stats of my Fallout new Vegas character with the stats of 8 on charisma and 7 on endurance...so many things to decide is that it's so hard to pick the stats I want to add the most.

"Question. Will I still be adding a point on stats the more I progress?" I asked.

 _ **"Of course! Wouldn't be a Fallout game if I didn't allow you to do that."** _ She chirped.

Okay. That's what I like to hear...so I put all the stats to one as I put my strength on 2, perception on 2 endurance on 5, Charisma on 7, Intelligence on 7, Agility on 4 and luck on 1. I touched finished as the screen starts to vanish.

 _ **"A charmer and smart...In**_ _ **teresting Stats you picked. Now hold still...this may sting a bit."**_

A white laser zapped me for a bit as I felt a change in my body. My body feels tough no doubt and I'm a little more built than usual, my vision hasn't changed and for some reason...my mind feels like it's getting smarter by the minute.

 ** _"How do you feel?_** " Alyssa asks me with concern.

"Despite being zapped I feel okay."

 _ **"Good. The laser I zapped you with is a modifier that can improve your body and mind. The process is sometimes painful but it can pass. Now...let's begin the G.O.A.T."**_

She materializes a desk and chair in front of me that has a paper and pencil on the desk...how cliche...I sat down on the chair as...Vault tech radio(the radio music you would hear all the times in Fallout 3.) was being played to set the mood. As I looked at the paper...yeah...same questions from Fallout 3...but at least

 _ **"These questions will determine what kind of skills you mostly like to do most. If you are not satisfied with the results, let me know and I'll change them for you. Reminder: you can still put points on your skills with the Pip-Boy so don't worry. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. The Pip-Boy will admister knowledge in your mind of that skill say for example: you have 40 points on guns and you put 10 points on it. The Pip-Boy will physically and mentally improve on that type of skill. It can do the same thing with your stats as well. You will still have perks from the Pip-Boy and that is very rewarding for the hard work. Okay enough jibber jabber. Starting the test...now."**_

If you have played Fallout 3, then you probably have a sense of where this is going at. I don't rush on these kinds of thing so I took my time on it and finished it after 3 or 4 minutes. The paper vanishes as I heard Alyssa humming a bit.

 _ **"Looks like the diner's going to get a new Fry Cook. I'll just say this once: hold the mustard, extra pickles. Ha ha ha...Just a little Fallout 3 humor...so...are you satisfied with the results?"**_ She chuckled.

A screen popped up in front me showing my Barter, Speech and Melee are 30. It's a start...

"Yeah. This will do." I nod.

 _ **"Great! Take this Pip-Boy. Don't lose it."**_ She said as a Pip-Boy materializes on my arm.

The screen vanishes as a serum appears on my hand.

" _ **One last thing. The syringe on your hand is a useful substance. Once you inject it in yourself, you have enhanced regeneration and will never age. Just be careful if you get hit by energy weapons. It slows down the regeneration if you get hit too many times with energy weapons."**_

"Is the serum going to give me any side effects?"

 _ **"Sharp. Yeah...minor side effects. Once you inject you'll feel drowsy and you will pass out. Once you wake up, you're going to have a minor headache and dizziness. They will pass."**_

"You guys make the strangest things when it comes to mods..." I sighed.

 _ **"Well when you're part of the mod community, you can expect some crazy creative things."**_

"Touchè."

 _ **"I'll be sure you are in a safe location where no one can find you however I'm going to send one of the players to get you if someone say the Institute try to get you. Before I forget...no player killing. Me and the Game Master has installed a program to prevent players killing each other. So...you ready?"**_

"Yeah...wish me luck." I sighed.

I inject the syringe in my arm as I start to feel...drowsy...and passed out...what happens next...is up to faith...

*And there...All set. This story will be on hold until I get the final results on the 14th of September of a poll on which Fallout game do you want to see on the story. Here are the results so far:

Fallout 4: 3

Fallout New Vegas: 0

Fallout 3: 0

I'll be waiting for your votes on the polls and wait for the final results. Til then...this story will be halted. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace.

Update: thanks to Fudgemuppet's channel to determine what build my character should be and changed this chapter a bit.*


	2. Welcome to Boston

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

The loud sound of air hissing out of the cryogenic pods opening woke me up as I stumbled to ground shivering by the cold once I got out of the pod. Strange that I'm feeling any side effects from the injection I had. However... I wasn't alone though.

"You okay?" I heard a woman ask me.

I look to my right and I see Malena Starks looking at me with concern as Rachael, Mizuki and Carter come out of the cryogenic pods.

"S-sort of...f-fucking cold..." I shivered.

"Jesus, Dante." Malena said as she helped me up.

"Isn't this the vault the sole survivor came out of?" Mizuki asks as she looks around at awe.

"Yeah. Thing is I don't see him or her in the cryogenic pods. Guess Alyssa didn't add him or her. Shame really."

"Or Alyssa didn't add the sole survivor and hasn't given much thought about it or came out of the pod before us and gave their spouse a proper burial which is why I don't see the spouse anywhere. Admittedly...I didn't like much of the story as much as the next guy. Very...disappointing. almost a smack to the face if you ask me. But...I digress. Still an awesome game despite the bad story." Rachael sighed.

"Strange...my Pip-Boy seems functional even after being held in that cryogenic pod for a long time. Guess Alyssa made it temperature and climate resistant." Carter muttered.

"Looks like it." Mizuki said.

I managed to recover from the cold(still a bit cold though) and looked at my Pip-Boy for a bit and I got a message from Alyssa.

"Guys. I got a message from Alyssa. She says "Glad you awoke from your pods. Listen closely as it can help you on your survival. I left some gears in different lockers in the vault. I placed markers on your Pip-Boy to the lockers I assign you. Don't be selfish and try to take other player's gear from the lockers or you will be punished. I mean it. I'm trying to make you guys work as a team even if you work different factions. P.S: mind the radroaches...and glowing radroaches." Huh...guess this thing has texting...always wanted something like that." I said almost sarcastically.

"You heard her. Let's find our gear and kill any radroaches we see." Malena said.

Better than standing and doing nothing I suppose. So we walked to the locker room (while stomping any radroaches to death) and once we got there, we put on our new appeal. I had a suit on, Rachael and Mizuki had leather armor on, Malena and Joe had some combat armor on and Carter had metal armor on. We had our weapons as well handguns, sniper rifles, knives you name it.

"Got a message from Alyssa. She says "be careful with the Institute. I'm gonna say this now and it's going to be the last time I tell you this. Things are not always what it seems in the game. Things will no doubt...change. so expect the unexpected. Anyway...the Institute will no doubt attempt to turn you to a Gen 3 synth...Hell...might turn you to a courser to make you more efficient...lack of emotion and will follow orders without question depending on how loyal you are(not saying it will happen but it might happen)..I'm not joking. If one of you guys get kidnapped by them and is replaced by a synth, be on guard. I will find a way to get you out of there if you get kidnapped by the institute. I hope... P.S.: be careful wondering in the dark. Institute sure love to catch unsuspecting targets." Well shit..." Carter muttered.

"Gee...how swell. I always wanted to see a twin brother take my place." I said rather sarcastically.

"Can you at least take this serious, Dante?" Mizuki said.

"I am taking this serious in fact I'm rather annoyed that I have to see synths from the institute try to pull some crazy shit." I frowned.

"Come on, guys. Let's talk about this later and leave this place. The sooner the better." Carter sighs.

We took the lift out of the vault and as expected...everything was destroyed...typical apocalyptic scenario...

"I see sanctuary from here." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki. We're standing in front of it."Rachael sighed.

"Oh...right."

"Good thing we have some food and water. I'm just not sure it's enough for the day." Carter said.

I look at the time of my Pip-Boy and it says 5:00 PM. Thankfully we have enough time to get to Diamond city before nightfall.

"Come on. The sooner we get to Diamond city, the sooner we can avoid the Institute." I sighed.

"Sure but don't we need caps to get a home there?" Mizuki asked.

"We got the caps but are they enough for us to get a home there?" Carter said as he took out his rifle.

I've always wanted to live in Diamond city. Better than Megaton I'll say that much. Bet it looks much more better in real life than looking at it in the game...

"Hopefully since Alyssa was kind enough to give us almost a generous amount of caps." Rachael said.

"Let's just go." I said as we walked in the wasteland to Diamond city.

"But what if we were suppose to meet the sole survivor at the museum?"

"We don't have to, Carter. I'm sure the sole survivor will show up in Diamond city. Hell the sole survivor might show up there before us." I said.

"Fine..." Carter sighs.

As we were heading to Diamond city, a Deathclaw's roar from the distance. Yeah...danger so soon...that's Fallout bad luck there. As we saw that Deathclaw lunge at us, we heard...

"Ho Ho, now girl. It's alright!" I heard a guy shout through a helmet.

To my surprise...it may the Deathclaw stop what it was doing and became docile. Someone must've had high charisma to calm such a beast down. I look where I heard the shout and I see someone in...the Mechanist armor? Unfair...then again we haven't even DLC quests yet so he must've had it from Fallout 3. He also had some robots with him which I think he had sentry bots with him and an unusual robot with him. I know it's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember what it is,

"Are you alright?" He asks us.

"Yeah. We're okay." I said.

"That's a relief. Don't worry. The Deathclaw won't harm you unless you provoke it." He tells me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Me? I'm the guy Alyssa sent to help you. but if you are curious, my name is Bailey. But you can call me Arcade." He said.

I can see why he calls himself Arcade. He has Arcade's hair...this could be interesting...

*Special thanks to Hinata X Naruto, BluePhoenixStorm, Samurai of honor Rachael(And her sister Mizuki) and hopelessromantic34 for submitting their OCS and thanks for Hinata X Naruto for helping me on this story.*


End file.
